The specific aim of the Clinical Service Core is to provide Administrative, Biostatistics and Clinical services to the Individual Projects. Each of the Individual Projects will use the Clinical Services Core facility to accomplish their Specific aims and Research Plans. Administrative support will include fiscal, grants management and clerical support for annual progress reports and manuscript preparation, and organization for meetings between and for the Individual Projects key personnel, as well as for annual meetings with the External Advisory Committee. Biostatistics support will include statistical design, and analysis of results for Projects III,and III,data sharing, as well as maintenance of the databases used for these Projects. Clinical support will provide the infrastructure and personnel to allow the conduct of non-therapeutic and therapeutic research studies for Projects. Personnel will include clinical scientists, research nurses and data managers, as well as clinical space to consent, treat, and follow patients enrolled in clinical projects within Project I and Project 2. The overall goal of the Clinical Services Core will be to facilitate the interactions of the members of this P01,provide clinical and statistical analysis for each of the Projects, and administratively coordinate activities of the P01 membership.